


The Best Laid Plans...

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Enchanted [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders, SO FLUFFY, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Remus looked down at his sleeping boyfriend his heart swelling with joy. It was so rare that Sirius actually allowed his body to succumb to such ‘mortal inconveniences’ such as sleep. He ran his fingers through the other boy’s raven black hair, delighting in the soothing weight of his boyfriend’s head on his chest.“Love you Pads.” He whispered, the words rolling comfortably off his tongue. It had taken a long time for either of them to ever actually say the words. Even since then, the words weren’t spoken aloud too often but Remus knew. He knew Sirius knew.Fluff, love and some good old fashioned mischief.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Enchanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	The Best Laid Plans...

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes another installment! Enjoy!

The door to the common room flung open, Remus didn’t look up from where he was reading a book on one of the couches in front of the fire but he knew who had just entered the room. No one made an entrance like Sirius Black. Remus also knew James followed close behind Sirius; they had been out calculating the exact weight of the tables in the Great Hall. The next prank they were planning was going to be epic. Remus wasn’t one to spoil the fun but let’s just say levitating tables would provide for an interesting breakfast the next morning.

Sirius wordlessly flopped down on the couch next to Remus, kicking off his shoes and laying his head on Remus’ chest. Remus just lifted his book a little higher, adjusting his grip so he could hold the leather-bound pages with one hand. His other hand now slipped into Sirius’ dark hair, the silky locks coiling around Remus’ long fingers.

Remus looked over at James with an amused smile. “Long night?”

They were the only ones in the common room – it was well past midnight. Remus would have gone with them but the days where all four of the marauders could fit under James’ invisibility had long since passed. Instead they took turns going on their covert scouting missions. Remus and Peter were both supposed to be awaiting news but Peter was nowhere to be found tonight. He had been disappearing a lot lately. The three remaining boys were placing bets on a secret love.

“Yeah, we had a close call. Just as Sirius began to levitate all the tables at once, Filch walked into the room.”

Remus’ eyes widened, “Shit, what did you do?”

“Luckily we were still under the cloak or we’d be in McGonagall’s office right now. Sirius had only levitated them an inch off the ground when Filch came in, so he didn’t notice anything but we couldn’t set them back down either. We just had to wait until he left.”

“And he wouldn’t leave.” Sirius mumbled from Remus’ chest, his eyes fluttering closed. “He started dancing.”

Remus bit back a laugh that surely would have woken up some of the other Gryffindor inhabitants. “He did what?”

James looked at him gravely. “You heard right. He danced. With Mrs Norris. He picked her up and spun around as if he were practicing for the Yule Ball.”

Remus pursed his lips, containing his chuckles. “For how long?”

Sirius tightened his grip on Remus’ torso. “Too goddamn long.” He growled.

“About forty five maybe fifty minutes.”

Remus looked at Sirius wide eyed. “You had to hold the charm that long Pads?”

Sirius only nodded. James rolled his eyes fondly before stretching and yawning. “Right, I’m off to bed, we’ve a big morning tomorrow, don’t we boys.”

Remus and Sirius hummed their agreement and acknowledgement of James’ departure, Remus mouthing to the Potter boy that they would be up to bed in a minute. James left the room grinning. Sirius was already asleep.

Remus looked down at his sleeping boyfriend his heart swelling with joy. It was so rare that Sirius actually allowed his body to succumb to such ‘mortal inconveniences’ such as sleep. He ran his fingers through the other boy’s raven black hair, delighting in the soothing weight of his boyfriend’s head on his chest. 

“Love you Pads.” He whispered, the words rolling comfortably off his tongue. It had taken a long time for either of them to ever actually say the words. Even since then, the words weren’t spoken aloud too often but Remus knew. He knew Sirius knew.

Sirius’ eyes fluttered open. “Love you too Moony.” He mumbled, his voice thickened with sleep. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Remus just kept running his fingers though his boyfriend’s hair, placing a soft kiss on his pale forehead. “I know.” He whispered, and he meant it.

Asleep on the couch was where the rest of the Gryffindor house found the two sixth years the next morning, a book lying open on the floor beside them, Sirius’ arms looped possessively around Remus’s waist, one of Remus’ hands tangled in Sirius’ hair, the other resting on his lower back.

James woke them gently and laughed at them jokingly as he sent them to get changed, and fast – they had plans to get to, unaware that he was being observed under the approving eyes of one Lily Evans.

That morning at breakfast every table in the Great Hall rocketed up to the ceiling eliciting shocked gasps and even a few screams from everyone, including the marauders, who were by now, better actors than Audrey Hepburn herself. Under the table Remus and Sirius held hands, Peter who had once again returned to their side looked up at the ceiling in awe and as James Potter looked up at his masterpiece, a pair of green eyes looked on at him.

Remus followed his redheaded friends gaze and smiled, but said nothing. He laughed at a comment Sirius made and kissed their interlocked fingers. The tables lowered themselves gently to the floor and the boys beamed, reveling in their success. It had seemed they had gotten away with it.

That was, until Minerva McGonagall stood up.

“Black!” She called and Sirius got up resignedly. “Coming Minnie dear.” He responded and the entire hall burst into laughter. Sirius was led away by an already muttering McGonagall but not before he turned around and shot Remus a wink.

So much for all their planning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me on Instagram if you're so inclined at opening.my.eyes


End file.
